In a conventional mobile television (“TV”) model the mobile TV bearer is a purpose built physical layer operating within the context of an existing fixed television broadcast system, or a dedicated mobile TV network. This conventional mobile TV model has a number of drawbacks. First, there is capital expense to construct and operate a dedicated network. This may be partially alleviated by sharing infrastructure with a fixed television network. However, the fixed television network has a link budget inappropriate to the mobile application (e.g., 10 m outdoor reception as compared to 1.5 m indoor reception). This large difference in link budget results in the need to add a large number of repeaters or single frequency networks (“SFN”) transmitters to enhance penetration and coverage area for mobile reception. A second significant limitation to the conventional mobile TV model is that the mobile TV network is in a separate portion of the frequency spectrum from cellular technologies (e.g., 3G, 4G, LTE, etc), and requires both a dedicated receiver and antenna to enable reception, which is an added cost that a wireless operator has no incentive to include. These various drawbacks have limited adoption of mobile TV.